Hiding
by Toscanawriter
Summary: Akane takes a bath with P-chan and finds out, that it's Ryoga. What will happen? Better than it sounds


**Hiding**

**A/N:**** Hi dear readers. I wrote this oneshot for honoring Ryoga (My favorite character in Ranma½) my favorite pairing is still RanmaxAkane, but since I love Ryoga, I think he should get some romance too with Akane, since he loves her.**

**I'd like to dedicate my first Ranma½ fic to one of my friends, who showed me the Ranma½ books.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Ranma½ or any of the characters. It all belongs to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi!**

Ryoga's PoV

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

I whined, as I ran down a hallway. I had no idea, which way I was heading, but I just wanted to get away from Ranma's suffocating hands. Too bad, my pig-legs weren't long, so I had to move them extra fast, but at least it was fast enough.

"RYOGA, YOU PIG, STAY HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP WITH AKANE AGAIN, AM I RIGHT," the raven haired boy shouted, as we both rounded a corner.

I mentally smirked. Maybe that _was_ what I was going to do, but _he_ didn't have to know!

"P-chan," a girl voice exclaimed. I looked up to see Akane. My saving angel! She made a welcoming gesture with her hands, and I jumped into them. She gave me a hug, before she looked at Ranma. "Ranma, stay away from him! He's just a pig, so don't you dare to hurt him!"

Ranma scowled at us. "Yeah, right. And I'm Kodachi Kuno."

Akane rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked.

"I'm going to take a bath, Ranma, and don't tell me you're going to come and drown P-chan in my bathing water," she replied coldly.

"WHAT?! A bath? Naked?!" Ranma exclaimed.

Akane looked at him like he was some strange maniac. "Well, how do you expect me to take a bath, stupid?"

"But Akane… P-chan is not a real…"

"Yeah whatever."

"But…"

Ranma didn't get to say anything else, before Akane shut the door.

She placed me on one of the soft towels. I sat there looking around, while Akane started pulling off her shirt. I felt heat in my face, when she turned towards me, so I got a great view at her chest.

"Turn away, Akane, don't do this! You don't know, it's me. Ryoga," I exclaimed. But as P-chan, she could only hear me grunt and snort. I started burying my face in the towel, until I heard her say: "And then the panties." God damn me for looking! But it was too tempting. Her perfect body was all mine to look at. How could Ranma complain about her? This girl was magical. Her soft curves and pale skin was like the goddess of beauty. She was more graceful than the birds, when they were flying. Her hair was softer than any silk, so was her skin. And here I was. A pig. How could I just glare at her like this?!

"Come P-chan, let's go into the bathtub."

I blinked, as my thoughts got interrupted by Akane's gentle voice. I felt her soft hands take me away from the towels. She carefully stepped into the bathtub. I gasped, when I felt the hot fog from the water. She sat down and looked me smiling, when I tried to get out of her grip.

"You have a problem with hot water, don't you?" She said with a giggle, "you know, you're not helping yourself by trying to run away from your fears. Do like Ranma, when he sees cats." She started laughing gently, "ha-ha, maybe not. He just doesn't run, because he's too stunned!"

I tried to shake myself out of her hands, but they were too tight, and I didn't want to bite her or anything. I would never hurt her! The only other thought, I could think of was Ranma. He knew my secret, and he had helped me before.

"RANMA!!!" I screamed, but my scream became a loud whine, which no one would ever understand. "RANMA! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"P-chan, what's wrong with you?" Akane asked and looked worried at me, "gosh, you must be really afraid of hot water. You know what, now I'll go under the water _with _you, then maybe that can calm you just a bit." I screamed louder. "Uh, come on now, baby, you must learn, that it's not dangerous."

When she slowly lowered her hands towards the water, I knew that Ranma wouldn't come. I was left alone. Except from Akane, but soon she would hate me, probably more than Ranma. She moved her head under the water with her whole naked body. Her hands carrying me, was the only thing above. I felt my legs touch the liquid in the bathtub. My eyes locked on Akane's beautiful face under the water. Her dark hair was floating around her face in a magical way. She looked like an elf or something. I would never be able to see her like this again.

The water reached my waist, when I felt my body grow. I found myself on my knees on each side of Akane's legs and my arms on each side of her head. She was still under the water, but her hands were on my torso. I stiffened. This was not happening!

Akane's face appeared from the water and slowly her eyes opened and she was looking at me. God, she _was looking at me!_ She didn't say anything, but her eyes widened of chock. We stared at each other. I almost didn't hear Ranma open the bathroom door exclaiming: "What was that sound? Are you torturing Ry… I mean, P-ch…" Then he saw us.

He silenced and glared at us. Akane and I did not look at him. In another long moment, we looked at each other. I felt a blush creep over my face.

Slowly Akane removed her hands from my chest. I automatically moved my arm, so she could get out of the bathtub. She didn't say anything, but she just grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her, while she walked out of the bathroom. I stayed in the same position, staring at where Akane's face had been a moment ago.

Ranma looked after Akane, while she disappeared down the hallway, then he looked at me.

"Ryoga…" He muttered, "what…?"

I got out of the water, grabbed another towel and made my way pass him.

"Ryoga, you can't sit here forever," Ranma said, as he came walking on the roof towards me. I ignored him and kept staring at the view. Tears burned behind my eyelids. Ranma was lucky! Maybe he turned into a girl in cold water, but at least, he didn't turn into a pig. A pig using a girl for his own pleasure. God, maybe I should commit hara-kiri?

Ranma sat down next to me and shot me a glance. "For god's sake, then go down and talk to her!"

I exhaled. "Why are you saying that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Isn't that the reason, why you're sitting here?"

I blinked. "I… I don't remember where my house is."

He sweat dropped.

That wasn't actually the truth, I _did_ want to talk to Akane, but I couldn't bear to see her angry at me. Hating me. I always dreamed of a smiling Akane, who liked me.

"Her room is right under your ass, why don't you just talk to her?" Ranma said again.

"Because…" I started irritated, but then I asked: "Is she angry at me?"

Ranma gave me a little smile saying: "I have actually no idea, she won't speak to any of us. But I still think you should talk to her. That's only fair to her _and_ yourself. Don't be a coward, okay."

What a friend.

But at least I followed Ranma to Akane's room. He left me standing there in front of the door. I swallowed, when I silently knocked on the door. "A… Akane…?"

No answer.

"It's Ryoga. Will you please open the door?"

No answer.

"_Please Akane!_ I shouldn't have done this! If you want it, I will leave the country, but first I will apologize to you. But I can only do that face to face…"

No answer.

She would never open the door to me. I exhaled, as I walked down the hallway to the window, where I crawled out to the roof. If she wasn't going to open the door for me, then I had to do it myself!

I reached Akane's window, which was slightly opened. I peeked inside. She was sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was wearing a black, short dress and was very beautiful as always, but she looked so sad. I cursed myself, as I opened the window. She looked up and gasped, when she saw me land on her floor.

"_Ryoga!_"

I blushed as I used to, when I saw her and looked at the floor.

"Akane… I…"

"Get out of here! I don't want you in my room!" She shouted.

"_Akane, I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you like this, but…"_ It was harder to do this, than I expected. She was biting her lip and looked at me with anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME YOU WERE P-CHAN?" She exclaimed, "I've slept with you… Hugged you naked, oh god! _Ryoga!_"

I blushed to a completely crimson color and felt unable to say anything.

"_Why didn't you just tell me?_" She asked again a little more calm.

"Because…" I murmured, "Because, Akane… I… I LOVE YOU!"

Her eyes widened and she looked like she just got slapped or something. "Love… Love me?"

I closed my eyes, when my face got redder. Then I turned towards the window and escaped out it. Thanks a lot, Ranma, now I'm probably in bigger trouble!

I ran away from the Tendo-dojo. I staggered around in the town for hours, with no idea, where I should go. I collapsed outside some restaurant. The darkness had taken over the daylight, and the restaurant's spicy smell made my stomach growl. I would give anything for some food. But I had no money…

"Ryoga, what you doing here?" A familiar voice said.

I looked up to see the longhaired, Chinese girl look at me from her bike.

"Shampoo," I murmured, "I… Don't know… Where am I?"

"Well, outside Cat Café," she smiled, "you look tired, what have happened to you?"

I made a grimace. "Too much! I'm just hungry right now."

Shampoo helped me up asking: "But why aren't you at Ranma's house?"

"Because he's living with the Tendo family, and I can't see Akane for the rest of my life!" I cried out.

Shampoo followed me into her great grandma's restaurant saying: "Why not?"

"Because… I just told her, I love her… And I think she hates me now!"

Shampoo dropped a box, she was carrying and looked at me. "You told the Akane-girl, you love her?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she exclaimed: "You can have all the Oden you want! And you can sleep in Mousse's room, if you want!"

I smiled thankful at her. "Thank you Shampoo, you don't know how much this mean to me!"

Shampoo just smiled back. On her way out of the kitchen, she murmured something about: "Akane… Ryoga… Ranma… Free… For Shampoo!"

I ignored her and ate my Oden.

"Ryoga! You must wake now," a female voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw Shampoo leaning over me. "Hm?" I murmured.

"You must wake, so you can see the Akane-girl!" Came an enthusiastic reply.

I squirmed by the name stuttering: "W… W… WHAT?!"

"Will someone please explain me, what's going on?" Mousse asked from his futon.

"I _can't_ see her," I exclaimed.

"You have to," Shampoo said grabbing my arm and tried to pull me off my futon, "you don't know if she's happy about what you said!"

"Happy about what?!" Mousse asked clearly curious about the whole thing, "_Ryoga, what did you say to her?!_"

"Nothing! I can't see her, Shampoo! _Let go of me!_"

Shampoo had pulled me _and_ the futon out in the Kitchen. "Ryoga, be a man. You can't win the fight, if you don't join it!"

"I FEEL PEACEFUL TODAY!" I yelled when she tried to drag me out of the door, but I grabbed one of the tables, which she had to pull with her too.

Mousse followed looking curious at both of us. "What's going on, people?"

"Ryoga told the Akane-girl, he loves her, Mousse, and I'm so happy for him," Shampoo smiled. Mousse glared at me. "YOU TOLD HER?!" He exclaimed, "what did Ranma say to that?"

"I don't think he knows," I muttered.

Mousse looked thoughtful for a minute, and then he exclaimed: "This will make it a lot easier to kill Ranma, now there won't be a crying girl to blame me, when it happens! Everyone will be happy!"

I sweat dropped. So did Shampoo.

Mousse grabbed my legs, while Shampoo grabbed my arms. "NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed, when they started running towards the Tendo-dojo. People glared at us on the way.

"You can make it, Ryoga, you shall just do it!"

"DO WHAT?!"

"Err… Well… Tell her you love her, and follow her everywhere, until she admits she loves you too!" Shampoo grinned. Mousse nodded like a maniac. I sighed with a slight blush. "You know guys, I can walk myself," I said.

Shampoo immediately released my arms, so I fell to the ground. "OUCH!"

I stood up again brushing the visible dust away from my body. "Do you really think, she loves me too?" I asked feeling chills, as I said it.

"Yes, of course," Shampoo replied immediately, which gave me a feeling, that she just said it even though it wasn't true. I felt more confused than ever. I was standing in front of the Tendo's door, way too fast. I swallowed and looked at it. I just couldn't do this. I would break, if she told me, she hated me. Or what if she loved Ranma? It had been pretty obvious, when she was jealous. What if she started yelling at me? Or what if she started crying? I couldn't bear to do it.

"What are you doing Ryoga?" A voice asked which made me jump of surprise. I turned around and the red haired Ranma-girl was looking curiously at me. "RANMA!" Shampoo exclaimed, and attacked the girl with a hug. "URGH! Shampoo what the heck are you doing here?" She asked.

"Stay away from Shampoo, Ranma," Mousse exclaimed and punched. Sadly he was blind as a mole. He ran pass Ranma and Shampoo and ended up in the pond.

"Quack," he yelled, when his feather-filled head appeared.

"Have you seen Akane, Ranma?" I asked nervously.

Ranma shot me a glance. "No, she's been staying in her room. She won't come out. What did you say to her yesterday?" I blushed. "Not much."

Shampoo smirked. "He has declared Akane his love, Ranma. If he can do that, then you can declare your love to me too, right?"

Ranma's jaw dropped. "You haven't, have you?" She asked.

I blushed and shook my head. How come everybody was right? I was a coward!

I ran around the dojo, until I found Akane's window. I could climb up to her, but the window was closed. Damn it all. I climbed up and peeked in. She was lying on her bed. Maybe I should just go? No, I had to know, how she felt. I tapped on her window, but as she looked up, I chickened out and hid. Damn me! This was never going to work out.

I decided to leave her alone and climbed to the roof over her room. It was nice to know, Akane was right under me, but at the same time, I just wanted to get away from her. Why did it have to be so hard? I released a deep sigh. Maybe it wasn't meant to be… But I knew Akane was the only girl, I'd ever felt this way for.

I leaned back on the roof so I could take a look at the sky. No matter what would happen, I would always remember Akane. A picture of Akane, when I accidently cut her hair off, appeared behind my eyelids. That was the first time I really noticed her. It was sad with her hair, but she looked wonderful with short hair too! But when I really realized, that I loved her was when she kissed me. Of course she didn't know it was me, why did the world have to be so unfair? She showed her affection to P-chan not me. Not Ryoga. I was a friend. Ranma's friend. Her fiancé's friend. But those soft lips had actually touched me. A slight smile played on my lips. I would give anything, if she would let them touch mine…

I woke up, as a small drop of water landed on my forehead. I opened my eyes. It was evening and dark clouds had taken over.

I quickly found my umbrella and made sure it covered my whole body. It seemed like the rain would keep pouring for hours. And I would just sit here and wait. I hid my face in my arms. Akane, I mentally begged, please forgive me! Can't things just be the way they were? I feel terrible about it.

"Ryoga."

I jumped of surprise and accidently dropped my umbrella. I felt cold rain soak me and in the next moment, I was hiding under my own shirt. I looked out from under it, and there Akane was looking at me.

She was soaked too, but a small smile was showed.

"Akane… I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, but out of my mouth came: "whine, whine, snort…" Akane smiled, came over, and picked me up.

"You better come inside, if you don't want to catch a cold," she said calmly. She picked up my clothes too and climbed down to the hallway window.

Without saying anything she went to the bathroom with me and my clothes. Hot water was filling the bathtub slowly. She placed me on a soft towel, like the day she found out about my secret. Then she placed my clothes on the radiator, so it could dry. As I suddenly started to relax a bit, she gently grabbed me and held me over the bathtub. I looked at the hot water, then at Akane.

"I'd like to talk to you. As a human," She said simply, before she lowered me down in the water. My body grew bigger in one second and I was looking into Akane's brown eyes. Knowing that my body was naked, I blushed. She glanced at me and tilted her head slightly.

"Do you really love me, Ryoga?" She asked taking her eyes away from me. Silence. I blinked not knowing what to say. "I do, Akane…" I finally admitted. "Is that the reason, why you didn't tell me, that you're P-chan?" She asked turning her back towards me.

"Yes, Akane," I exclaimed, "_I love you, but you don't love me back, and that's why I didn't tell you! I'm so sorry, Akane." _I had not noticed that I had stepped out of the bathtub. I was fighting to hold my tears back. I had promised myself not to cry in front of Akane.

"It's okay. Ryoga," Akane turned towards me again, "I… I love you too."

I looked at her with widened eyes. "You… You love…?"

"Yes, but…" She shot me a bitter smile, "there are different ways to love a person and… And I love someone else more."

My blush got replaced by paleness. _Someone else!_

It was like I now realized that I was naked. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist. "I see, Akane," I murmured, "forgive me." Akane looked at me with eyes, which gave me chills. She looked so sad.

"Ryoga…" She exclaimed, before she reached her hands up to my face. Slowly she tip toed and placed her soft lips on mine. I was breathless and confused. It took me a second to realize, what happened, and I had to respond. Nothing mattered now. I would stay like this forever with Akane. We could stay like this until the end of time. I knew I would never love anyone but her. But it had to end…

She pulled away and breathed heavily. I could see a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Ryoga," she said, as she hastily dried it away.

I just looked at her. _How can you love someone else?!_ My mind screamed, but I couldn't say anything. Akane disappeared out of the door and she left me standing in the hot bathroom.

I quickly got my clothes on and ran outside. It was still raining, but the house's roof sheltered me. In the grass my umbrella was lying. I grabbed a wooden plate, which was leaning against the house wall and held it over my head. It could cover me. I ran towards my umbrella and grabbed it, before I headed back.

I glanced towards Akane's window and unfolded the umbrella. I was guessing that it was Ranma she loved. Of course it was, who else would it be? Kuno? No way!

I walked out on the street. The rain got reflected by the streetlights and made it shiny.

"Bye for now Akane. I don't know where I'm heading for, but I will be gone for some time, I guess."

---------------------------------------xxx---------------------------------------------------------------

Normal PoV

"Akane Tendo! Pigtailed Girl! My beloved!"

"Go ahead, Akane," Ranma said and made a kick straight into Tatewaki Kuno's face. She brushed a lock of red hair out of her eyes, before she lowered her leg again.

"Ranma, we're going to be late," Akane said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry," came the reply, "I don't think Kuno's gonna annoy us right away." With her index finger, she poked to Kuno's forehead, and he collapsed on the floor moaning: "Pig… Pigtailed Girl…"

Akane ran over to her locker with Ranma following. "What now?" Ranma asked impatient.

"I gotta get my books. Don't worry, it'll only take two seconds."

Ranma glanced at the students passing by, while Akane opened her locker.

"Uh," she gasped, when a red rose fell out and landed on floor. Ranma glared with interest as Akane picked it up. "Who could that be from?" She wondered. "No matter who it is, it must be someone, who likes girls with flat chests," Ranma said teasing. Akane ignored her, which Ranma found surprising, and looked at the card.

_I am sorry, Akane. - _It said.

"Who's sorry for what?" Ranma asked reading the card over her shoulder. Akane looked at the sign. It wasn't a name, but a print of a really small paw or something. The voice in Akane's head exclaimed: "Ryoga!" But she didn't say anything.

Three of their classmates stopped, when they saw the rose in Akane's hands. "Wauw Akane, who gave you that?" They wanted to know.

Akane smiled slightly. "Someone who loves me, I guess."

**A/N: The end!**

**Sorry it had to end so sad, but even though I love Ryoga, I still think Akane should get together with Ranma.**

**I'd be so happy if you would review :D Ask questions, give some commentaries (just don't be mean) or anything! (I know my grammar and spelling sucks :P!)**

**By the way: If any of the readers of 'the wench or the witch' should read this little oneshot, then I am really sorry for not uploading! Please blame my plot bunny Ben! I have not forgotten about that fic, okay!**


End file.
